Glad you came
by TheVerySpecialOne
Summary: Fluffy fluff. For the quidditch league


This is written for the quidditch league, from Appleby Arrows' chaser 1

Round 8

song) Anywhere But Here by Drew Holcomb and The Neighbors

word) difficult

poem) The Poet to Death, by Sarojini Naiju

* * *

_TARRY a while, O Death, I cannot die_

_While yet my sweet life burgeons with its spring;_

_Fair is my youth, and rich the echoing boughs_

_Where dhadikulas sing._

_-from The Poet to Death, by Sarojini Naiju_

'It's quiet. Too quiet'

Draco slowly got up from his armchair. His eyes scanned over the hundreds of books in his study, as he looked for a certain someone. As he exited the room, his steps echoing down the corridor, a series of giggles could be heard, followed by small, rapid steps. A smile tugged at his lips when he heard another set of steps, this time louder, trying to catch up.

He turned the corner, and continued walking until he reached the hall. An unexpected sight welcomed him: Astoria was running around in circles, trying to escape their son. Scorpius, whilst only five, did a wonderfully comic job of keeping up, his longer blonde curls jumping up and down with every step he took.

"What is this, might I ask?" The man spoke in a clear tone, not giving away any of his amusement. The two stopped and looked straight at him, Scorpius with slight fear of being caught. His wonderful wife, however, looked at him with mischief, and proceeded to run to him.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, before turning so that she was leaning into him.

"Oh, my love! Save me from this terrible beast!" She pleaded dramatically, placing the back of her hand against her forehead. "Or he might imprison me, and you shall never see my fair, youthful face again!"

Draco frowned in mock seriousness, his eyes assessing the 'dangers' before him. By now, little Scorpius caught on and was roaring at the two,a hand crooked in claw-like shapes, the other clutching at the stuffed teddy bear . Adorable couldn't even begin to cover it.

"Worry not, my fair lady! I will come to your rescue!" He kissed his wife once again, and then let go of her. Astoria fell on the soft carpet with a thud. Later, Draco would describe the noise she made as a yelp, though she will insist that was not true. Scorpius shrieked, as his father took large steps towards him. He bolted towards the door quickly. Soon, Draco caught up with the little rascal and picked him up by his arms with no difficulty. The teddy bear fell to the floor.

"Got you!" He smiled at his son. His smile faltered when his son looked at him with the same mischief his wife had presented just moments ago. The blond haired child whipped out a small, wooden stick from his sock, and aimed it at Draco.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Nyoooooom" sound effects left his mouth as he pointed the stick at his father. None of them made a sound for the next minute, until Scorpius whisper shouted: "you're supposed to be dead. I used the killing curse"

"You did?" The man asked with raised eyebrows. "Oh no." He put the child down and grasped his heart, sinking down to his knees. He pretended to gasp for air, and then plopped down on the marbled floor in the middle of the large hall.

"Oh, my fair prince."Astoria sighed. Scorpius came closer, examining 'the body'. Draco remained motionless as the young child shook his arm and opened his eyes.

"Daddy?" His voice broke at the beginning of the word, a sob escaping at the end. Draco opened his eyes, and saw that the child had large tears, almost spilling over, and his lower lip was pushed outwards. The father's heart melted as he looked at the sad, but exceptionally cute child in front of him. He sat up and cradled Scorpius in his arms, not saying a word.

"I thought you were gone, and then no one would've been able to buy me anymore cool toys!" Seriousness took over the five year old's voice as he expressed his fears. His parents laughed, his father's arms tightening around him.

_Your love is like a holiday_

_Somewhere I can breathe_

_When I'm scared of who I can't be_

_You bring me sweet relief_

_-from Anywhere But Here by Drew Holcomb and The Neighbors_

Astoria was watching the stars shine in the sky from their bedroom balcony. She enveloped herself in the noises of nature as she waited for her beloved husband. The sound of the balcony door opening woke her up from her trance,; she turned around and greeted Draco with a smile.

"Sleeping like a rock" the man answered, slowly sitting down next to her on the small bench. "Maybe we should give up the afternoon naps, putting him to sleep is much easier. He just... Falls asleep instantaneously. "

Astoria gave a dry, sarcastic laugh "You're only saying that because you weren't the one looking after him right after he should've gone to sleep"

"Perhaps. But you know what this means? " Astoria shook her head "It means we have the rest night to ourselves..."

Astoria leaned into a kiss, and just before their lips touched, she whispered:

"Indeed we do"

_Tarry a while, O Death, I cannot die_

_With all my blossoming hopes unharvested,_

_My joys ungarnered, all my songs unsung,_

_And all my tears unshed._

_Tarry a while, till I am satisfied_

_Of love and grief, of earth and altering sky;_

_Till all my human hungers are fulfilled,_

_O Death, I cannot die!_


End file.
